The attachment of semiconductor dies or chips to a substrate requires a bonding material which will withstand long periods of exposure to temperatures as high as 250.degree. C. Also, the material must display low outgassing at the elevated temperatures while providing a high bond strength. Epoxy-based die bonding agents presently available lose significant bond strength when exposed to the elevated temperatures. Eutectic die bonding agents require the disposition of a metal on the reverse side of the die to provide a bonding surface for the eutectic alloy. The process for depositing the metal is expensive and time consuming in that it adds an additional step to the bonding procedure.
It is an object of this invention to provide a composition which is an effective bonding material for attaching semiconductor dies to substrates.
Another object of the invention is to provide a formulation for use in bonding dies to substrates.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for bonding a die to a substrate.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure.